


Mundane

by koalathebear



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set some time in an AU, blissful future when everything has somehow worked out for that crazy couple :)  Written before I knew anything about season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane

"Why don't you go home, I don't need a bodyguard," Sara says with a laugh as they cross the road. Michael's hand is cool and firm as they walk hand in hand.

"There's no gratitude in the world," he complains, pulling her closer against him so that he can kiss her. The air is chill and she laughs as their cold lips press against one another. Her lips part beneath his and her hands clutch his heavy sweater convulsively as she closes her eyes and enjoys the pleasure of the moment. She hadn't expected that Michael Scofield would be someone comfortable with public displays of affection but people are always full of surprises.

She pulls away, flushed and breathing heavily but she's smiling as she grabs his hand and pulls him along behind her.

"Hey slow down for the 8-toed guy," he complains, tugging back on her hand so that she is forced to walk at a more leisurely pace. They joke about it now but neither will ever forget how ugly and difficult life was for him in Fox River.

"It's cold, I don't want to stay outside any longer than I have to," she tells him. As they get to the small corner store, she pulls the door open before he can and grins as he rolls his eyes and walks through. They have a running gag about who's the more gentlemanly of the two and Sara suppresses a smile at the look of perplexity on the face of an old woman who looks on as Sara gestures with exaggerated courtesy for Michael to walk through first. Michael glares at Sara when he catches the old woman shaking her head disapprovingly at his lack of chivalry.

Lincoln has told them both on numerous occasions that they're immature. He and Veronica usually stand back as Sara and Michael race to open the door for the other.

"The solution is simple - Michael should open the door because he's the guy," Lincoln suggested at one point.

"Or alternatively, the first person to the door can open it for the other," Veronica countered with what she felt was good sense.

"That would work for most normal people but special boy and special girl here both race to _be_ the first to the door," Lincoln retorted scathingly.

As Sara walks into the store after Michael, she pulls off her shapeless, knitted hat, aware that her thick hair is tousled. Judging by the smile on Michael's face as he stares at her, he doesn't care and she swats him lightly with her hat before they both reach at the same time for a small hand held shopping basket.

A faintly wicked smile curves Sara's mouth and she releases the basket abruptly, allowing him to carry the shopping basket.

"Nice," he says sardonically, his light eyes filled with laughter as the expression on his face promises her that he'll make her pay when they get back to the apartment.

"Not Oreos," Michael says, shaking his head, coming to rest his chin on her shoulder as he studies the cookie selection.

"Then what?" she asks and he reaches out and drops a box of _Pocky_ in the basket. The store is run by Koreans so there are all number of Japanese and Korean imported products that might not ordinarily grace the more mainstream corner stores. "You ate them all last time and didn't let me have any," he teases her and she gapes at him in disbelief.

He follows her as she continues selecting items from the shelf. They never buy alcohol. He can drink it, but even though she protests that it's all right, he prefers not to drink in front of her. While he enjoys alcohol, he doesn't like it so much that he cares to tantalise her with something she can't have.

She buys more snacks, more drinks and Michael starts to teasingly complain that the basket is getting heavy. He kisses her again, this time in front of the pet food section, for no reason except that she happens to glance over her shoulder at him mischievously.

At the cash register, there's a new employee who stares at them in growing panic. His eyes are wide and startled as he stares in fascination at Michael's face. Sara holds her breath and exhales slowly. There was a time when Michael's face was plastered all over the news and Wanted posters. After the political scandal broke loose and the story of what he had done to rescue his brother came out, his face was also to be seen everywhere in the news.

The youth shifts nervously and Sara grimaces. It happens much less these days but in the beginning, members of the public were always making panicked calls to the police. Once or twice, Michael was actually hauled into the local precinct for questioning.

Sara glances over at Mr Kim who looks rueful as he realises what's going on. "James - it's all right. Relax." Michael nods at him, not wanting to let a shadow be cast over their afternoon.

"But he's ..." James starts to stammer and Michael smiles. "Old news, James. I'm in the clear - you didn't know? I don't have the magazine clippings here with me but you probably can take your boss's word for it." There's no sting in his words, just a faint tone of resignation in his voice. He glances down in surprise as Sara comes up behind him to hug him around the waist. Michael's tattoo is hidden from sight by his thick, winter clothing but sometimes, it might as well be on his face for all the world to see. Sometimes it seems as if they will never have the life of peaceful obscurity that they crave.

"Spare yourself the phonecall," Sara tells the shop assistant. "The police won't take very kindly to yet another prank call." She's telling the truth. The police will give James an earful if he reports a sighting of Michael Scofield. Before anyone can dwell on the issue any longer, Sara decides to act.

"What are you doing?" Michael demands sharply.

Sara has pulled out her money to pay.

"It's my turn," Michael protests, reaching for his own wallet.

"You snooze, you lose."

"This guy was distracting me," Michael says, indicating James whose head turns from one to the other.

"Don't come to me with excuses," Sara retorts.

Michael pushes her money away and pulls out his own.

"Uh ..." James starts to look bemused and looks over at Mr Kim who makes crazy signs with his hands although he is grinning broadly.

"Let them sort it out, they always do," he tells James before going to answer the telephone.

"Ignore him - I was first," Sara says, trying to duck under Michael's arm, pushing him out of the way but he merely grins and reaches past her with his longer reach, pushing his money into James' hand while Sara makes an infuriated sound of disbelief.

"You paid last time."

"Stop moaning," he tells her mildly, grinning down at her as she stands in the circle of his arms glaring up at him.

"I earn more than you."

"You so do not," he tells her, dropping a kiss onto her nose, his arms coming about her and she laughs.

"Fine, we can't all be yuppy structural engineers who get paid the big bucks, but I can pay my own way ..."

"Your change, sir," James says and he looks completely relaxed now, amused by the very ordinary squabble taking place between the couple before him. Michael laughs as Sara tucks money into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling it out and putting it back into her own pocket.

"You are impossible," she exclaims in exasperation.

"Quite the contrary. I'm very possible," he says, voice very low, eyes dark and his mouth hovering close to hers. His lips brush across hers and Sara smiles.

Suddenly they both realise that James is still watching with fascination. "We'll be off now," Michael tells him, reaching out his hand for the groceries, slapping off Sara's attempts to pull the bag from him. He reaches for her hat and pulls it low over her ears. Sara gets to the door first and opens it.

"Your turn to do the laundry," she tells him as they walk down the stairs.

"No way, I'm carrying the groceries," he tells her as they cross through the park. The air is a biting cold but the sky is a glorious blue and Sara's arm is looped through Michael's free arm as they cling together as they walk. The twittering noise of the birds brave enough to venture out into the frigid temperatures makes Michael smile. " _The birds are singing for me and my gal ...._ ," he sings teasingly.

Sara shakes her head and she's smiling. "Ding dong," she tells him. "Fine, I'll do the laundry but you're scrubbing the bathroom."

They walk home, squabbling animatedly the entire way. Passers-by catching snatches of the conversation can't help wondering how it's possible to look so happy and content when arguing about the most tedious of matters. The irony is that after Fox River, addiction, betrayal, violence, terror, doubt and uncertainty, neither Sara nor Michael can think of a greater joy than appreciating the mundane.

  
**The End**   



End file.
